


And The Stars Watched Over Him

by AyeAyeAye



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Chloe Decker, BAMF Lucifer, Characters Collapsing Is My Jam, Enochian, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Season/Series 04, just read it, speaking tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeAyeAye/pseuds/AyeAyeAye
Summary: Five times Lucifer Morningstar almost cried, and the one time he did.(Also I am aware I included pre and post season 4 in the tags. The five are pre-season 4 (or after resolution) and the one time at the end is post-season four. Sorry if that confuses you...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So like in theory there’s no spoilers until the final chapter.... but anyway.  
Anyway this chapter was inspired by that episode title ‘take me back to hell’ but has nothing to do with that episode.  
Ok also first time using ao3 so if there are any formatting issues sorry about that.

“Well, that was fun, wasn’t it?” Lucifer brushed invisible dirt from his suit jacket. “Detective?”  
“Lucifer.”  
The sound was wrong. Her voice was strained, as if…  
“Detective.” Lucifer spun and saw her, lying on the ground. “Detective.”  
He was by her side in an instant. There was so much blood. He’d heard the shots behind him as they fought off the gang, but he’d thought they’d been from her gun. Not… He’d been so stupid.  
“I don’t… I don’t want…” Chloe coughed. Lucifer wrapped his arms around her. The blood leapt onto his shirt too.  
“It’s okay. You aren’t going to. You’re going to stay here, hm? With me, and your daughter.”  
He tried to put pressure on it, even went as far as to tear off his jacket to press it to her stomach. He just had to wait, she’d called back-up already, and they would be here soon and they could save her.  
“Trixie…”  
“Yes, Trixie. We’re going to go see her, but first, we need to wait for that back-up, hm? They’ll fix you up.” Helphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelp. Tears stung his eyes. He blinked them away, remembering his promise to be brave for her.  
“I… lied.”  
“What…? No, it’s okay. No need for those declarations, you’re going to live, remember?” he believed it. He did, didn’t he?  
“A bluff. No… back-up… coming…” she coughed, and blood sprayed across his neck.  
What?  
“Chloe- “ he began, but she shuddered another breath. “Help!” He screamed. “Please, somebody, help me.” He looked down again, rabid, and – still. The detective was far too still in his arms.  
“Amenadiel. Brother… I need you,” he choked. She still had a pulse didn’t she? Still had a pulse… He placed two fingers on her neck, searching for the beat. One… Two… three… space stretching between each one. Four… nothing. “Chloe?”  
A gust of wind, and he sensed is brother at his back. Too late, too late, nothing could – his brother could. He would, even if lucifer had to force him into it. He let go of the detective, let her slip to the ground. Shakily, he stood.  
Turned.  
“Bring her back.”  
“Luci, I –“ Lucifer launched himself at his brother, got as close as he could bear with her blood on his skin.  
“Damn your rules,” Lucifer snarled, grabbing Amenadiel by the shirt. “Bring her back.”  
“Lucifer –“  
“Damn you, brother. I – “ He caught the sight of Chloe’s body in his peripherals and turned away, retching. “Please,” he begged.  
“I can’t.”  
“Why not? Why thehellnot? Go to heaven, and find her, and bring her back.”  
“She’s not in heaven, Luci.”  
The wind stilled around them. Amenadiel winced at his own words, and Lucifer took a step back, as if they’d scorched him. She wasn’t in heaven. That meant… lucifer’s eyes flared with flame.  
“Take me back to hell.”


	2. The Day I Know How To Name Chapters, Pigs Shall Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second part (less death this time because I cannot write death scenes very well) straight away because the Magical God of Writing has blessed me with willpower. Or maybe that was the writer of Lucifer. Who knows.

“Lucifer, put him down,” Chloe warned.  
Lucifer just tightened his grip on the man’s throat.  
“Lucifer.” The words barely registered.   
“You hurt them,” he hissed to the murderer. The man didn’t respond, but it was hardly his fault considering he was pinned to the wall by his throat. “They trusted you and you still hurt them.”  
The man let out a quiet gurgle, and Chloe’s hand on Lucifer’s arm did nothing.   
“Lucifer.” She reached out a hand in front of his eyes, forcing him to look away from the man, look at her instead. “Lucifer,” she whispered, and this time he heard.  
The man hit the ground with a thud.   
This time it was her who had to force her eyes away.  
“You’re under arrest for the murder of Ally and Jacob Cortens.”  
…  
“I’m sorry,” Lucifer admitted to her once the murderer had been taken away. “That was… not by the book, as you say.”  
“No, it wasn’t,” she agreed. A pause, and then, softly, “hey.”  
He looked away from the scene in front of them and found her eyes instead.  
“What’s the matter?” He asked, head cocked slightly, the only echo of his previous anger the darkness in his eyes.  
“I couldn’t get you to stop,” she conceded.  
“You did.”  
“Barely.”  
“But you did.”  
“But what if I can’t? Next time, what if I can’t? Tell me, Lucifer, what did I do wrong?”  
“Nothing, Detective. Nothing.”  
“Then why did it take you so long to listen?”  
He hesitated. He didn’t lie, they both knew, but omission was not lying.   
“I couldn’t hear you,” he finally said. Chloe arched an eyebrow and opened her mouth to argue so he pushed onwards. “All I could see was the man who hurt those who loved him and I knew he deserved so much worse than he will receive. And all I could hear was blood rushing in my own ears and I wanted to put him down, because I knew you were there but I couldn’t, because he hurt them.” His voice broke somewhere in the middle. It was equal parts the case itself and the detective’s reaction, but later he would blame it on a lost voice.   
“But if you hurt him… you would get in trouble too,” she reminded him. He didn’t look up to see the genuine confusion on her face.   
“…if I had hurt him, knowing it wasn’t your wishes, then I would have deserved it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did u think? Suggestions?


	3. Characters Collapsing Is My Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer chased a perp into the sewers. They weren’t exactly looking where they were going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos so far - glad you’re enjoying it. 
> 
> Also, this chapter has a couple spaces in the middle. When you see them, the chapter has technically ended, I just got carried away and wrote what happened next (lucifer isn’t involved).

“Lucifer?”  
“Yeah, I’m here, Detective.” He offered a weak smile, which she barely returned. “It’s this way.”  
Chloe decker didn’t know how he knew his ways around the twisting sewers, but it was fine by her. The suspect had escaped in the labyrinth of tunnels, but she had no clue how to get out. Lucifer did. A mixture of a semi eidetic memory and intuition (created by millennia of walking the everlasting maze of hell) meant he could read every turn backwards.  
“…Lucifer?”  
“Yes,” he snapped again, swaying slightly on his feet. Chloe frowned a little, eyes seeping over him. One arm was folded into his jacket, and – there. The bottom of his shirt was stained red. It was too dark to properly assess, too dark for her to have noticed before, but when she knew where to look…  
She swore. “Lucifer – “ she cut herself off, closing the distance between them. He staggered away, taking another turn.  
“This way,” he repeated.   
“Lucifer, stop.” He ploughed onwards, and she reached for his arm. “Dammit, Lucifer. Let me see – “ He yanked the arm out of her grip, then immediately gasped in a pained breath.  
“Lucifer,” she warned, running to catch up with his stumbling form. He braced an arm against the tunnel wall. “We need to stop. You’re about to pass out.”  
“No, Detective, we need to get out of here.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you’re right, and because you don’t know the way out, and were too stubborn to run back to car for your radio, and …” he trailed away, breathing raggedly. He peered down at himself – he had maybe a few minutes, he knew, then he would be unconscious. He lurched forwards once more.  
“Almost there,” he told her. They turned again.   
When he stumbled over a step that he should have seen, Chloe strode towards him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He winced, but smiled weakly anyway.  
Chloe cursed again mentally – his side was wet with all the blood he was losing.  
He leaned into her heavily, and she thought he was gone, other hand flying out to catch him, but he was just forcing her around another corner.   
“Almost,” he muttered again, black spots dancing in his vision.  
“Focus on breathing,” Chloe replied. He tried to reply, but he could barely keep upright, so didn’t. The world spun under his feet. Digging his nails into his skin seemed to help a little – enough that he could gesture to the next corner that was approaching. Not enough that he could tell her anything.  
They rounded the corner. At the end of the tunnel, light flooded in from the opening they had come in. Lucifer leant against the wall, waving Chloe’s arm away.  
“I need… go.”  
“What?”  
“Go.” He couldn’t seem to get out any words.  
“I’m not just going to leave you.”  
Oh for hell’s sake, he would’ve said, if he could force his tongue to move. He needed the detective to go, if not to save herself then to stop the spinning in his head, the clouding of his vision. He shoved off the wall. A fresh wave of blood oozed out of the wound in his abdomen. “Please...” he tried, but it came out as a gurgle and if he’d had the energy, he would’ve broken down at what he had become. Please. He staggered forwards one step, two, Chloe moving to intercept and grab his arm.  
“Go,” he managed to mumble again, before pitching forward on his feet.  
He hit the ground like a brick, out cold long before he made impact.  
Chloe swore, out loud.

She checked his pulse, finally took a look at his wound – wide, deeper than she would’ve thought judging by how long he’d stayed on his feet – and grabbed at his arm, tried to haul him up to his feet enough to carry him out. For the first time, she wished Lucifer were a bit shorter. He was too heavy for her to carry.   
A glance up to the glowing circle of light a hundred meters away told her she’d have to run for backup. She checked his breathing again, cursed at how faint it was, but began her countdown in her head. Three, two, one, now: she removed the hand she was pressing against his wound, grabbing his jacket instead and tying a knot around his middle. Three, two, one, now: she sprinted for the exit, feet flying over the wet cement, barely staying upright. She skidded to a halt outside, temporarily blinded by the sun, then found her car. She yanked at the door, but – locked. It was locked. A hysterical laugh bubbled up inside her as she patted herself down for the keys. She couldn’t find them. Lucifer was dying and she couldn’t find her god-damned keys. She glanced around wildly, locked her eyes on a raggedy brick wall, and ran into it, yanking away a loose brick.   
She should have thrown the brick, or wrapped up her hand, because the blood dripping down her wrist was not a good sign. She reached in, knew her radio was back at the precinct, because she wasn’t even supposed to be chasing suspects at the moment, she was supposed to be – focus.  
She grabbed her phone.  
Some instinct turned her away from 911. She dialled a different number instead, shaking as it rang once, twice –   
“Hello?” Maze drawled from the other end of the phone.  
“It’s Lucifer,” she managed to say. “He’s bleeding out.”  
“Where can I find you?”


	4. Here’s that BAMF Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so chloe gets hurt and pretty much I wanted to include more plot but I’m not that sure how it turns out. It’s still a stand alone.  
Also next chapter is angst-free so enjoy some angst here and some BAMF Luci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp good luck reading this mess.  
Also sorry if this is a bit long compared to the others.

Lucifer was obediently waiting for the detective at her desk, fingers drumming the chords of a song from the night before when his phone buzzed with an unknown number. He cringed slightly at the thought of talking to someone whom he’d given the number to on a drunken night, but steeled himself.  
“Hello?” he drawled. “This is Lucifer.”  
“Mr. Morningstar? This is USC Emergency department. You were listed as the emergency contact in the phone we found, belonging to a Detective Chloe Decker.”  
His heartbeat pulsed in his ears. “Is she…”  
“It’s policy to do this in person. She’s alive but in critical condition. We need you to come in, or refer us to someone who can –“  
“I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”  
His head felt full of cotton as he strode for the door to find his car, find the detective, save her, something.  
“Lucifer? You look a little pale.” Detective Douche’s face swam into his vision.  
“It’s the detective. She’s…” he held the phone up helplessly. “That was the hospital.”  
Dan swore. “Is she okay?”  
Lucifer shook his head. “I need to go now.”  
“I’m coming with you.”  
He didn’t have the strength to argue, didn’t have the coherent thought as the shock finally wiped from his system, replaced with burning, boiling rage, and – fear. His rage was edged with fear as he got in the car, Dan flinging himself into the passenger seat.  
He drove even faster than he normally did, smashing speed limits, making a twenty minute journey take half as long. Dan, for once, said nothing.  
Lucifer gripped the steering wheel, hard, as they swerved into the carpark and a parking spot in one movement. He slammed the breaks. Dan cursed.  
He didn’t bother paying, just left the car and Dan behind, needing to find her, save her, help her, something better than not being there.  
He wasn’t sure how, everything was blurred, but somehow he was in front of the room he could vaguely recall the receptionist had sent him.  
“Mr Morningstar?” A doctor asked. He sounded doubtful, but Lucifer simply nodded.  
“And I’m Dan Espinoza, I’m her… colleague.” The doubt on the doctor’s face increased, but he told them to follow him in anyway.  
Lucifer almost vomited when he saw the detective, tubes in her mouth, drip in her arm, and face bruised. She looked… like a corpse. His instincts screamed at him to go to her, damn you, just go, but he forced himself to talk to the doctor while Dan rushed to her side.  
“…need your consent to do the surgery.”  
“Yes. Do it.”  
The doctor frowned at him. Lucifer looked down and realised he had to sign the page he had been offered. He did, and the doctor hesitated, unsure whether to say something.  
“Her chances are good,” he tried. “I’ll give you a minute, send a nurse through in a bit. It’s not technically visiting hours.”  
If he hadn’t sounded so apologetic, if he hadn’t been responsible for saving her life, Lucifer would have strangled him for that comment. Instead, he reached an arm out for the man’s shoulder when he turned to go.  
“Thank-you.” Lucifer’s throat bobbed. “Thank-you for saving her life, for being there…” When I wasn’t.  
The doctor nodded and left. Lucifer finally let himself turn to the detective, approach her.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered. Dan looked up at him.  
“What happened to her?”  
“A mugging.” Lucifer’s hand touched the left side of his chest, a little above where his ribs met the plain of his stomach. “He stabbed her, here. And then she put up a fight, she kept fighting, and he -” Lucifer gestured to his face, his stomach. “After she got the knife, the mugger used his fists. She fought, but…” His blood roared in his ears. She had not gone down as detective decker. This was a crime against a civilian. Against Chloe.  
“Oh, God,” Dan said. Lucifer’ eyes flashed, but for once he didn’t comment. No, he’d go up there to question Him himself if she didn’t… live.  
Instead, he reached out a shaky arm to hold the detective’s hand. His vision blurred for a second so he blinked hard. Again. His fingers brushed pale skin for a moment, and his fear was replaced with endless, icy rage.  
He straightened.  
“I’ll be back,” he informed Daniel. “Don’t wait up.”  
“Lucifer – dammit! Where are you going? You can’t just leave!”  
He waited a moment, didn’t turn, but stopped – just to see if Dan had anything useful to tell him.  
“She needs you.”  
Lucifer started walking, pushed open the door, and didn’t look back.  
He had someone who needed to be punished.  
It was child’s play to track down the man, and when he did, his eyes had stopped shining. The hardest bit of it all was resisting the urge to throw a knife in his back.  
Which he almost did.  
But no, Lucifer Morningstar needed to keep his anger contained, just this once. Just this once – the man turned around. Jacob Carson, a 21 year old male with a record of getting into trouble. His mugshot had displayed a young man with a fair complexion: blond hair and grey eyes.  
The resemblance had faded: the man in front of him had bags under his eyes, eyes which were dilated unnaturally, and looked skinnier than he had last time he had been arrested.  
Lucifer wasn’t going to embed a knife in his spine as he wished to, but that didn’t mean the man deserved warning, because when he turned around, all lucifer could think was murderer.  
So he barrelled into Carson, pinning him to the ground, hands itching for his blade, instead finding hand-cuffs, which he slapped on before delivering a vicious kick to Carson’s side.  
“The hell…?!” the man groaned. “Look: if I owe you money or something just take it, okay? No need to be so violent.”  
“No, there wasn’t, was there? But you stabbed her anyway. Almost killed her.”  
Carson went pale and cursed quietly before stumbling on an explanation.  
“I didn’t mean to – I wasn’t –“  
“Liar,” Lucifer growled. “Now I’m going to take you to the police, because I want you to rot in a cell so you have some memories other than drug-haze to take into hell with you.”  
Over the icy rage, he let a smile creep onto his lips, and his devil eyes gleam for a second.  
“Because I assure you, that’s where you’re going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the future do you want longer or shorter or what because I’ve written the last one (I got too excited ok) and I know the basis of tomorrow’s fifth almost, but what we thinking?  
If no response it’ll just probably be the same length as the first couple chapters :)


	5. Devil wings are soft too (as in this chapter is ridiculously angst-free)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluffy soft domestic lucifer.   
This can be read as an established deckerstar relationship or not. Your pick. 
> 
> Oh yeah, and nothing to do with his wings. In hindsight that would’ve been cute. Welp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Vbangs for commenting and thanks to all the lovelies who left kudos!  
I’m not sure about how this turned out, but I wanted to mix up the general angst.

“Lucifer!!” Trixie squealed the moment the door opened enough to reveal who was behind it. Lucifer should’ve known to expect the assault that followed, but when Trixie launched at him, he wasn’t fast enough.  
“Hello, child,” he said awkwardly, and Trixie grinned up at him. “Here, why don’t you, um…”  
The detective saved him, then.   
“Lucifer,” she greeted, and Trixie promptly released him from her bear hug. He smiled a little, and the detective sent Trixie away to wash her hands for dinner. Trixie paused in the doorway as she left, looking at her mother.  
“I’ll ask, Monkey.” She grinned at that, racing away, and Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the detective.   
“Trixie wanted to ask you if you didn’t like hugs,” she said by way of explanation. Lucifer furrowed his brow.  
“Hugs. No, they’re fine.”  
The detective cocked her head for a moment.   
“You don’t mind hugs then? She wanted to be sure.”  
“Yes. No, I mean, they’re fine. Why… is there a problem?”   
There was a flash of a grin then, at the lost eloquence.   
“You’re a wreck,” the detective laughed, and Lucifer felt his uneasiness fade away.  
“You’re only just figuring it out?”  
She hummed then, and closed the distance between them until she was a foot away.  
“Hugs are fine?”  
“Yes,” he sighed, and she stepped a little closer.  
“Someone really wants to be touchy-feely,” he said, but he didn’t step away.  
“You’re an ass.”  
“I’m the devil. You expected something else?”  
Trixie returned before anything could happen, and looked between them.  
“Hugs are fine,” Chloe said, but her daughter had spotted pizza behind them and dove between the two, skidding to a halt in front of it and shoving a slice in her mouth.  
With that, Lucifer lost his battle of self-restraint and grabbed a piece himself.  
Chloe rolled her eyes.  
Dinner and half a movie later, Lucifer was the only one still awake. He scoffed slightly at the two sleeping forms beside him, muttering something about how of course they couldn’t stay awake.  
He eased off of the sofa, pausing the film – beauty and the beast, to his horror – and slipped into the cool night air. He didn’t need to stay, and there was no reason for him to with them both asleep – so why did he hesitate? He was far too sober for this. He shoved his hands into his pockets and sank onto the steps. He would wait just a minute, to be sure they hadn’t woken up.  
His eyes roved across the stars, silently naming them in his head as they crossed his vision. A few guttered for a second, as if acknowledging his presence, but –   
“Lucifer?” it was the spawn that was standing, shivering in the doorway.  
“Urchin. Wh…” he trailed off as she padded out in her socks and plopped down beside him.   
“What you doing?” she yawned. “Did you wanna be alone?”  
“No,” he admitted. “I was watching the stars.”  
Trixie shivered again, and without a second thought he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
“Only because your shivering is making me cold just looking at you,” he explained gruffly, both knowing it wasn’t the entire truth. Not a lie, but still. He paused for a second.  
“You’re okay with hugs?” he asked. Trixie nodded.  
“I just thought you might not be,” she whispered, sidling closer and yawning again. Lucifer knew he should send her in, but he couldn’t help but ask,  
“Why?”  
“Because you never hug back,” she mumbled, half asleep already. Lucifer’s throat bobbed. He opened his mouth to respond, but the child was asleep already. He hadn’t realised… It just hadn’t occurred to him she wanted him to hug back. He scooped up the child, going inside and gently laying her on her bed, covering her with a blanket.  
“I’m sorry urchin,” he whispered to the darkness.   
He scrawled a note:

Had to leave to stop your spawn from drooling on my suit jacket.  
Call me with the next case…

Deciding it sounded appropriately nonchalant, he left it on the counter, then silently left the house. A deep breath of night cooled the stinging in his eyes.  
The corvette was a car meant for being seen, being heard, but Lucifer glanced at the silent house and left it in the driveway.  
Everyone was silent. In the darkness, he smiled sadly and began to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that occurred. I’m not great at writing soft, but I had the idea of lucifer and Tricia stargazing and ran with it. I’m pumped for the last chapter and should have it uploaded within a few hours! Any thoughts please share.


	6. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is post season four and contains spoilers for s04e10.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter... enjoy!

“My home,” he called softly, knees buried into the plush carpet beneath him.  
“You want to go to Lux?” Amenadiel asked.  
“No,” Lucifer said. His hands stilled on the carpet, fingers splayed.  
“Then you want –“ a lock clicked. Amenadiel swivelled his head to the door of the detective’s house as Lucifer let out a ragged breath.  
The doorknob twisted. Amenadiel crept forwards, turning his back on his brother for the first time since he had arrived from hell. He held an arm out in front of Lucifer instinctually. Lucifer remained kneeling, eyes wide and hopeful, but not without that emptiness that Amenadiel couldn’t seem to place.  
The detective opened the door, hand shooting to her hip when she saw movement. She dropped the hand immediately, her gun still in its holster, when she realised who it was.  
When she saw who was behind him.  
Amenadiel barely had time to step out of her way before she shot past him to Lucifer.  
He fought the instincts to protect his brother against a possible threat, because no matter how much emotion radiated off of her in this moment, it wasn’t anger in her eyes.  
She dropped to her knees in front of him.  
“Lucifer,” she choked, and a broken noise escaped from him. It was enough, it seemed, because she launched herself into him fully, wrapping her arms around his waist. Amenadiel went to reach a hand out for her, to warn her that Lucifer had not accepted touch since he returned, but dropped it when he saw his brother reach out to hold her back, clinging to her jacket as if it were a life boat.  
He could go, he knew. He should, if only to wait outside to ensure no-one entered while his brother was vulnerable. Yes, he’d wait until they were done, and take Lucifer to lux as per his request – Lucifer’s voice cut off his train of thought. Not just his words, but the language in which he spoke them. Enochian. A language he hadn’t used in millennia, not since he fell.  
With the words, Amenadiel swiftly backed out of the room and shut the front door. He would not be needed for a trip to Lux. He still heard their echo, head reeling at the sound of his mother-tongue.  
“My home,” Lucifer had sobbed, again and again. “My home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes it!! This chapter was fun to write, to say the least. 
> 
> If anyone has any fic requests please do tell. I have an idea for another set of fics but it’ll be a few days first so be my guest!

**Author's Note:**

> I seek validation in form of Kudos and comments if you’re feeling kind - but also feel free to point out any errors


End file.
